Kiss Me Slow
by Jaylie12
Summary: "Dolphin kisses are so sexy."  Set during EMC.  Klaine, of course, though the rest of the glee club come out and play too.  Just a little holiday cheer.


Title: Kiss Me Slow  
>Summary: "Dolphin kisses are so sexy." Set during EMC. Klaine, of course, though the rest of the glee club come out and play too. Just a little holiday cheer.<br>Rating: T  
>Category: Glee, Klaine.<br>Disclaimer: Not mine. Still whining about that. Songs are from the episode.  
>AN: So, I wanted to write a little fluffy piece for the holidays. A tiny bit of angst snuck in, but I managed to keep it to a minimum. And my ending got a little more innuendo-y than planned, but I now love it. Happy holidays, everyone!

...

"Best Christmas ever," Rachel said, smiling widely at the rest of the glee club before reaching up and kissing Finn again.

"I have to agree," Blaine whispered close to Kurt's ear, wrapping his arms around the other boy. Kurt leaned back into the embrace, sighing contentedly.

"I know what could make it better," Kurt teased quietly, watching the other teenagers gather around the holiday tree, talking and laughing excitedly.

Blaine chuckled breathily against Kurt's neck, sending tingles across the flesh there. Kurt's breathing hitched at the sensation. "Does this have anything to do with Elizabeth Taylor?" Blaine asked, amusement coloring his tone.

When Kurt did not answer right away, Blaine pulled away slightly. Kurt registered the movement and turned, still within the circle of Blaine's arms. He tossed the plastic candy cane onto the table and set his hands on Blaine's chest, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I was thinking about another first," Kurt revealed softly after he pulled away. "But then I got distracted." The color blooming on Kurt's cheeks told Blaine how the other boy had gotten distracted. Blaine lifted a hand to run his thumb across the heated skin. Kurt's breathing stilted again, eliciting Blaine's delighted smile.

"Tell me you won't ever stop reacting this way," Blaine said, his tone earnest despite the smile still gracing his features.

"As long as you never stop kissing me," Kurt shot back playfully.

"Never," Blaine volleyed back, tightening his arms around the other boy and leaning in. Their lips met and the kiss immediately deepened, tongues sweeping across bottom lips and sliding across teeth. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulder and neck, pressing them together further. Warmth, passion, and love emanated from the couple.

So consumed by their heated kiss, neither boy noticed when the room erupted in cheers again. Nor did they separate when a giggling Mercedes climbed atop a nearby chair and held the mistletoe over them as she had done with Rachel and Finn. Brittany and Tina tossing the last of the glitter at them went unacknowledged.

Finally, the boys separated, breathless, grinning, and eyes only for each other. Kurt slid his hand along Blaine's neck to caress his jaw. Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Dolphin kisses are so sexy," Brittany commented, breaking the silence and the scene playing out before them. Clearly startled, Kurt turned his head, quickly dropping his hand to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine blinked his eyes open, suddenly looking at eleven faces, their expressions varying from amused to smug to embarrassed.

"Damn," Santana added with a smirk, "even the gallon of hair gel couldn't distract me from the hotness."

Kurt blushed and slowly disentangled himself from his boyfriend. Blaine kept an arm around Kurt's waist, his own embarrassment quickly replaced by amusement.

"How come you never kissed me like that?" Rachel interjected, ignoring Finn's slack-jawed expression and Kurt's sudden glare.

"Clearly, it's because Kurt is way hotter than you," Puck answered before Blaine could even formulate a response. He shrugged at the curious looks everyone shot at him. "What? It's true." No one argued that point.

"Why haven't we seen that before?" Tina questioned the group.

"More importantly, what goes on when we can't see?" Santana snarked. "I think it's time we got the details."

Kurt's blush darkened, eliciting catcalls and laughter from the other teenagers. Blaine ran his hand over Kurt's side soothingly when the other boy hid his face against Blaine's shoulder.

"I think we should get back to decorating," Blaine suggested, laughing as Finn immediately spun around, looking for something to do. Reluctantly, the others turned their attention back to the unused tinsel and ornaments.

Blaine wrapped his arms back around Kurt, who turned into the embrace but kept his head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"I hate our friends," Kurt muttered, breath ghosting across Blaine's neck.

"You love your friends," Blaine countered. "And they love you."

Kurt lifted his head, looking directly at Blaine before asserting, "Our friends." When Blaine's gaze flickered away, Kurt's fingers were on his jaw, pulling his attention back. "They love you too."

Blaine was silent for a beat, but a smile soon graced his lips. Kurt returned it with a happy sigh. When his hand dropped back to Blaine's lapel, his attention caught on something shiny. Confusion flitted across his expression, as he looked closer at Blaine's jacket and then his own sweater.

"Why is there glitter all over us?"

"You were a little too busy to notice," Santana supplied, brushing by with a wink and a smirk. The blush came back with a vengeance as Blaine's laughter rang out.

...

_It's comin' on Christmas,  
>They're cuttin' down trees.<em>

Rachel's voice, as always, captivated him. He could not deny her talent, and now that they were friends again, Kurt reveled in being able to be openly emotional from her singing and support her time in the spotlight.

_I wish I had a river so long  
>I would teach my feet to fly.<em>

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand, pleasantly surprising the other boy. With a quick glance, a smile, and a tightening of his grasp on Blaine's fingers, Kurt turned his attention back to Rachel.

_I made my baby cry._

Kurt's vision shimmered with unshed tears, memories of this time last year coming to the forefront of his mind. Blaine slipped his fingers between Kurt's, the warmth and tenderness assuaging his sudden tension. He turned to find Blaine watching him, the other boy's expression earnest, caring, and adoring. Kurt blinked, clearing his vision.

_He tried hard to help me.  
>You know, he put me at ease.<br>He loved me so naughty,  
>Made me weak in the knees.<em>

Kurt bit his lip to stifle the laugh as Blaine quirked an eyebrow, smiling goofily. The laugh turned into a strangled gasp when Blaine lifted their entwined hands and ghosted his lips against Kurt's knuckles. Blaine looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes, passion and mischief dancing in his eyes. Kurt did not hesitate to lean in and press his lips against the skin just below Blaine's ear, delighting in the other boy's sharp intake of breath. He pulled away with a smirk, quickly disentangling his fingers and returning his attention to the stage.

_Oh, I wish I had a river  
>I could skate away on.<em>

...

"Artie really outdid himself," Blaine commented, stepping onto the dimly lit set. Kurt stepped past him, taking in the vintage furniture and decor as he walked around. His fingers trailed over the cream-colored piano lovingly, the plush cushions appreciatively, and the rows of books admiringly.

"He even got the books," Kurt said, continuing past the fireplace and Christmas tree.

"Purple?" Blaine asked, coming up next to Kurt and assessing the tree.

"It's going to be in black and white," Kurt replied with a shrug. Blaine gave him a curious look. "It seemed appropriate for our place," Kurt offered, tweaking one of the fake tree branches so that it lay more naturally. The surprised yet pleased look on Blaine's face elicited a smile from Kurt, but something behind the other boy pulled his attention. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the doorway beside the tree.

"Kurt, what-?" Blaine started, only to be interrupted by the other boy's lips on his. Blaine quickly recovered, grabbing onto the lapels of Kurt's jacket. Kurt's hands traveled to Blaine's neck and jaw, sending heated tingles across the skin there. The kiss deepened, lips and tongues fitting together so comfortably. When Kurt pulled back just enough to nip at Blaine's lower lip, causing a moan that sent desire coursing through both of them, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pressed his lips hard against Kurt's. They lingered in the kiss, taking turns pulling away for quick breaths as tongues or teeth graced the other's lips.

"I'm not complaining about the impromptu make-out session, but what's gotten into you?" Blaine asked, breathing ragged as they finally separated. Kurt ran his thumb tenderly over Blaine's swollen and damp lip, smile tugging at his own lips.

"_Underneath__ the __mistletoe, __hold __me__ tight __and__ kiss __me__ slow_," Kurt sang quietly, gaze shifting upward. Blaine's eyes followed, spying the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the doorway. When he looked back at Kurt, his smile lit his entire expression, delight dancing in his eyes.

"_Got __my__ halo __on_," Kurt continued singing, looking innocent. "_I __know__ what __I __want; __it's __who __I'm__ with_." Blaine chuckled and shook his head as Kurt leaned back and pointed a finger at him.

Before Kurt could sing another line, Blaine tugged Kurt toward the tree and sang, "_Won't__ you __meet __me__ by __the __tree?__ Slip__ away __so__ secretly_." Blaine twirled the other boy around before wrapping his arms around Kurt again and lowering his voice for the next line, "_Can't __you__ see __how__ this __could __be,__ the__ greatest __gift __of __all_."

Kurt sighed and slipped his arms around Blaine's shoulders as the two boys stared at each other, happiness, laughter, and love alight in their eyes.

...

"I wish we could use that. They look perfect," Artie commented quietly from a darkened corner of the soundstage, watching the two boys dance by the tree.

Mercedes nodded her agreement, then, tone filled with regret, said, "I've missed way too much."

"It wasn't always like this," Rachel interjected softly.

"What a great idea, Artie," Tina pointed out as the two boys settled in each other's arms, still oblivious of their audience. "Having them together in the show," she elaborated.

"Like I said, they're perfect," Artie countered, brushing off the compliment.

"You don't think there will be trouble?" Mercedes asked sadly.

"I'd like to see someone try," Mike put in softly, coming up behind the group and wrapping an arm around Tina's waist.

...

"Blaine," Kurt prefaced teasingly as soon as they went to commercial.

"Yes?" the other boy asked happily, leaning closer to Kurt and resting a hand on Kurt's leg.

"I think you know," Kurt snarked, resisting the urge to smile.

"I really don't," Blaine countered, his happiness melting into confusion. Kurt assessed him, looking pointedly at the other boy's hand on his leg.

"We're going to get in trouble if you can't keep your hands off me," Kurt teased, resting his hand atop Blaine's to show the touch was not unwelcome.

Blaine glanced around the busy set, ensuring no one was paying too much attention, before he slid closer to Kurt on the couch. He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips.

"You started it," he teased lightly, lips brushing against the other boy's. Kurt pulled back, looking scandalized.

"I did not," Kurt countered.

"Yes, you did," Blaine said earnestly, though his smirk hinted at mischief. He elaborated when Kurt remained silent, "With brushing some imaginary lint off my shoulder."

"It wasn't imaginary," Kurt argued.

"Sure it wasn't," Blaine patronized. Kurt huffed.

"Well, you were like a teenager on a first date, trying to slip your arm around my shoulder by keeping it on the back of the couch." When Blaine still looked amused more than chagrined, Kurt further ribbed, "And unsuccessfully, I might add."

"And yet you kept leaning back."

"I was merely trying to make eye contact when we had dialogue," Kurt reasoned.

"Sure," Blaine agreed again, smug now.

"And I almost forgot our lines at the end of the song," Kurt blurted out in annoyance, feeling the blush quickly creep across his cheeks at his words. Blaine's smile widened.

"I was distracting, huh?"

"Oh, hush," Kurt said, pushing Blaine's hand off his leg and glaring at the other boy's delight.

"I will if you will," Blaine sing-songed.

"What are you, twelve?" Kurt asked, trying his best to sound angry.

"No," Blaine answered with a chuckle. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then what are you?"

Blaine's smile widened as he leaned even closer and whispered, "I'm in love."

Kurt could not help the way his heart pounded at hearing those words or the way his breath hitched at the other boy's proximity. Giving into the feeling, Kurt sighed and returned Blaine's smile. They sat there, just looking at each other, until Artie called everyone back on set.

...

"You're good with the kids," Blaine commented when Kurt sent yet another little boy off delighted with a present. Kurt stood from his crouched position, glancing at Blaine.

"You're surprised?"

"No," Blaine answered easily, handing Kurt his coat.

"Really?" Kurt pressed, looking intently at the other boy. Blaine smiled.

"Really," Blaine assured, and added, "Nothing about you surprises me anymore."

"No more zigging when I should be zagging," Kurt joked, slipping into his coat. Blaine did the same.

"More that I've come to expect the unexpected," Blaine clarified, "and that you're good at everything you want."

"Not everything," Kurt countered, adjusting his scarf. Blaine waited for Kurt to finish before taking his hand.

"Only because someone couldn't see the real you," Blaine refuted earnestly. Kurt smiled softly at the compliment.

The two headed toward the exit, only passing by a couple remaining families. The rest of the glee club had already left, but Blaine had stayed to help with cleaning up and Kurt wanted to ensure that every child received a present. They stepped out into the chilly night, both involuntarily shivering at the sudden change from the overly warm indoors. Kurt tugged Blaine to a stop on the sidewalk.

"You always seem to know what I want, but do you know what I really want?" Kurt inquired.

"Hmm," Blaine said, tapping his finger playfully against his chin. "So many things," he mused with a smile. Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine's finger to still its movement, holding both the other boy's hands. Blaine's playfulness gave way to Kurt's serious mood and he waited for Kurt to speak.

"You know what I really want?" Kurt repeated, gaze locked with Blaine's. The other boy shook his head. "It's one thing," Kurt hinted, squeezing Blaine's fingers and pulling him closer.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed out, equal parts awe and warning.

"I don't care who sees us," Kurt said, barely registering the muffled conversations and scuffling of people walking along the snow-covered sidewalks. He leaned closer, his lips barely touching Blaine's. "I want you."

Blaine swallowed roughly before answering, "You have me."

"Then I'd say this is going to be a great Christmas," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"The best," Blaine managed to get out before their lips came together in a passionate kiss.

_All I want for Christmas is you._


End file.
